Le retour
by Dorothea Phantomhive
Summary: Au troisième anniversaire de la mort de Sherlock, John est surpris par celui-ci devant sa tombe.


Je l'aime tellement. Mon meilleur ami est mort depuis trois ans et je l'aime toujours. Trois ans de souffrance et de solitude. Il était au cimetière, comme à chaque anniversaire, il déposa ses biscuits, se redressa.

\- Salut Sherlock, un an de plus que tu es ans. C'est long, tu sais. Plus long que le temps qu'on a passé en colocation. Tu me manques, je m'ennuis. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'etre observer, je dirais bien que ce sont tes SDF et ton frère mais, je dois devenir parano. Il y a seulement ton frère, je pense. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Mme Hudson à encore insister pour venir mais, je ne peux parler devant elle, elle va pleurer. Donc je viens deux fois, elle ne doit pas venir seule, c'est loin. Que dire d'autre ? Ah, il y a une nouvelle infermière, apparament je lui plais, vu qu'elle m'a proposé de déjeuner ensemble. Mais, je ne peux pas, je t'aime toujours. Lestrade et Mme Hudson disent que je devrais refaire ma vie mais, je n'y arrive pas ... Je ... Merde. J'en ai marre de pleurer à chaque fois. Pour dire la meme chose chaque année. Ca doit etre chiant à écouter depuis trois ans.

Je sens des bras autour de moi et une voix dit à mon oreille :

\- Ca ne l'ait pas. Merci pour les biscuits.

Puis la personne se penche pour les récupérer et je pleure encore plus, il passe devant moi en reprenant dans ses bras.

\- Connard.

\- Je sais, désolé.

Je reste dans ses bras le temps de me calmer. Ensuite, je me recule doucement pour le regarder. Il est beau, toujours avec son grand manteau et son écharpe. Je lui balance mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Connard. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? Tu venais toujours m'écouter quand je venais ? Alors, je me faisais bien surveiller par tes SDF ? Je parie que tu étais là le jour de ton anniversaire ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas Mycroft et tes parents ? Non mais, tu te rends compte de l'enfer que je vivais ? Tu vas répondre oui ? !

\- C'est bon tu as fini ?

\- Oui ! Réponds !

\- Alors, j'ai éliminé le réseau de Moriaty. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Oui, je m'arrangeais pour t'entendre. Il fallait que je verifie si tu allais bien. Je ne pouvais pas rater ce jour. Pour te protéger. Oui, ils savaient. Oui, je vivais le meme. C'est fait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

\- Pour te protéger, je viens de te le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Bin, tu aurais du m'amener. Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire aussi ?

\- Non, vous puviez etre sous protection discrètement. Et non je ne t'aurais pas amené.

\- Donc, là tu reviens pour de bon ou tu vas encore disparaitre ?

\- C'est difinitif.

\- On verra.

Après cet interrogatoire, me laissant encore des questions, notamment sur les raisons de me laisser, je voulais juste rentrer et réfléchir calmement à cela. Mais, il allait falloir qu'il regagne ma confiance, je n'étais pas sur de le garder près de moi bien longtemps.

\- On rentre ? A moins que tu veuille rester discret.

\- On peut rentrer en étant discret, tu crois que je te surveillais comment ?

\- Connard.

\- Tu te répètes.

\- Je sais mais, c'est pour que ton cerveau de génie imprimes bien de ne plus jamais me laisser comme cela. En me faisant croire que tu es mort.

\- Je ne compte pas le refaire.

\- Mais, encore heureux ! ! Mais, je ne sais jamais, qu'il y ait un autre chieur qui me menace et que tu décides que c'est la meilleure solution. Je te préviens, si tu remeurs pour de vrai ou pas, je me sucide. Je ne revivrais pas comme ces trois dernières années.

\- Non.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te donne une information, qu'il va falloir prendre en compte dans tes réflexions maintenant.

\- Voudrais-tu me manipuler ?

\- Non, tu fais ce que tu veux des infos que je te donne sur moi !

Je me fermais, ok, j'agissais comme un gosse mais, après trois ans sans le voir, je pouvais bien faire des caprices, pour m'assurer qu'il fasse attention à lui et reste avec moi. Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel devant ma puérilité.

\- Je les garde précieusement, comme d'habitude.

\- Rentrons, murmurais-je en essayant de me retenir de rougir, sans succès vu le sourire que j'entendis dans sa voix.

\- Ok, suis-moi.

\- Comme toujours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En rentrant dans l'appartement, Sherlock soupire.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien d'etre ici !

\- Quand tu es là, oui, répondis-je en me repellant le silence qui y régner, il y a peu.

\- Je suis là maintenant.

\- Alors remplis le vide que j'ai en moi, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux et en reculant vers sa chambre, plus près que la mienne.

Il me suivit lentement. Arrivé, il ferma la porte de la chambre à clef. Je ne bouge plus au milieu de la pièce. Il s'appoche puis, me fait reculer vers le lit. Dans le chemin, on s'est débarrassé de nos manteaux et vestes, restant en chemise. Je suis impatient et je sens que lui aussi. Je recule encore et touche le lit, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je me laisse tombé sur le dos. Il me suit et me surplombe, je ne peux résister et passe mes bras autour de son cou puis, l'embrasse avec nécessité.

Sans détacher nos lèvres, Sherlock me détache de lui pour enlever mes vetements puis, je fis de meme pour lui. Mon génie commença les choses sérieuses. J'allais enfin remplir le vide de mon corps.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

C'est un John gémissant, sous les doigts et la bouche d'un Sherlock bien exité par ces gémissement, qui se trouver maintenant dans la chambre de Sherlock, au 221B Baker Street.

L'ancien soldat avait la bouche du détective consultant dans son cou, entrain de lui faire un suçon et ses mains fines occuper à caresser toutes ses zones érogènes secondaires.

D'un coup de hanche, le sociopathe se retrouva sur le dos avec John assis sur son bassin. Et quand il commença à bouger, il se dit qu'il était bien là. John se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock, puis continua dans le cou. Il le fit gémir en lui laissant une marque dans le cou, chacun son tour.

Au bout d'un moment, en descendant le long du torse avec sa bouche, il arriva au sexe de Sherlock. Un instant, il le taquina retirant des soupires de son propriétaire. Puis, il souleva un peu les hanches du détective en glissant sa bouche jusqu'à son anus.

Ce qui surprit Sherlock mais, lui procura aussi plus de plaisir. John humidifia bien l'entrée puis, la pénétra de sa langue et senti les muscles se contracté autour mais, aussi presque l'aspirer. En imaginant cela autour de son sexe, il se sentit encore plus exité.

Alors, pour se sattisfaire et punir Sherlock il se recula mais, pour mieux le prendre juste après. Il ne bougea plus, pour quand meme lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Quand Sherlock bougea de lui-meme, il commença à donner des coups de reins profond et lent.

Puis, selon la volonté du détective :

\- Plus vite, John, plus vite, putain !

Il accéléra de plus en plus emporter par le désir, emportant Sherlock avec lui, jusqu'à leurs libérations. Alors, il se retira et se laissa tomber à moitié sur son amant.

\- Je croyais qque je devais remplir un vide en toi, remarqua le plus sarcastiquement qu'il pu, Sherlock.

\- Oui mais, là je voulais sentir que tu es toujours à moi. Tu me rempliras plus tard. Maintenant, ça te dit un bian ?

Fin.


End file.
